The Spirit Crushers
by IronBat064
Summary: When the Cabal Skyburners are caught contacting the Fallen House of Kings, the Vanguard sends Fireteam Inferno to investigate on Earth. Inferno returns with bad news and one less teammate. How are they going to handle a new Cabal Legion in Earth's orbit that captured their Warlock? Simple: get rid of them. But as a wise man once said "Simple don't mean easy."
1. Prologue - Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny or anything of the kind. All rights go to Bungie.**

* * *

 _Gateway_

 _Cosmodrome, Old Russia_

* * *

An orange Ghost was floating around above the ground, looking for something or someone. It searches from car to car, looking at the skeletons.

"No… No… Nope… Nuh-uh… Come on, really?" He says in a male voice. "Where are you?"

He continues to search. He then stops in one spot and hovers there in place.

"Initiating long-range…" He says as his pieces separate from the orb that contains his eye. The pieces float around the orb. "Could it… Yes!" His pieces pulse with energy.

* * *

 **"** **Guardian? Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian!" The Ghost says.**

"C'mon, Ma. Five more minutes." Was the response.

 _Oh, yeah. Definitely a Hunter._ The Ghost thinks to himself. "Guardian, wake up!" He says.

The man, looking about twenty with blue eyes and brown hair, groans as he slowly sits up and opens his eyes to see the wasteland he is in. "What the Hell?"

"It worked, you're alive!" The Ghost says, more to himself. "So, how's your day been?" To the man.

The man jumped in his seat when he heard the voice. He looks to find the source, seeing the Ghost. He points at him. "You said that?"

"Yes, but that's not important right now. Right no-" The Ghost starts.

"How is that _not_ important?!" The man says.

"Because we need to get out of here!" The Ghost says.

"Well, at least tell me what you are." The man says. "And… who I am."

"I am a Ghost. Actually, now, I'm _your_ Ghost. And you, well, you've been dead a _long_ time, so you're going to see a lot of things you aren't going to understand." The Ghost says. Then they both hear a roar in the distance.

"What was-" The man starts.

"This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here." The Ghost says. "I need to get you to the City." He turns to the man. "Hold still." He disappears into the air.

" _I'm still with you. Head to that wall. There should be a door nearby."_ The man hears the Ghost say. " _Also, put your helmet on."_

The man stands there a few seconds, then nods and puts on the helmet he found next to him. He starts running through the mess of rusted cars.

* * *

"Yeah, this thing'll fly, but it's not going to make it to the City." The Ghost says, scanning the ship that they found. "Not by a long shot."

"Well, that's not going to work out for us, at all." The man says, reloading the hand cannon he found. He looks at the Captain he just killed. "Are they going to miss that guy?"

"Probably. We shouldn't waste time here." The Ghost says. "I'll contact the Tower." His pieces float around his eye. "Uh oh."

"Please tell me you did _not_ just say 'uh oh.'" The man says, worried.

"I didn't just say 'uh oh.'" The Ghost says, unconvincingly. It was more of a question than a statement.

"I don't believe you." The man says. "What's the problem?"

"Communications are jammed." The Ghost says.

"Oh boy." The man says.

"Yeah. We need to take out whatever's producing the jamming signal." The Ghost says.

"Where is it?" The man asks, checking his gear.

"Scanning…" The Ghost says. "Got it! It's in the Steppes. I'll set your path."

The man nods and follows the markers. He runs out of the building to find a huge ship docked by the edge of the cliff, the stars shining in the night sky overhead.

"A Fallen _ketch?!_ " The Ghost says, clearly surprised. "What could possibly be important enough to land a ketch?"

"Us." The man says. "Or me, really."

"Well, either way, that's where the jamming signal's coming from. If we want to get to the City, we need to take out that signal." The Ghost says. "And you're _definitely_ not going to survive in there. Not with the gear you're wearing."

"Or we could blow it up." The man says.

 _Yeah, now I have no doubts. Hunter._ The Ghost thinks to himself. "Without going inside? Yeah, right."

"Not if we find the fuel port." The man says. "One fire lit in that baby and the whole thing'll go up in flames."

"How would you know?" The Ghost says.

"Just makes sense." The man says.

"Well, it's worth a shot. But how are you going to do that without blowing yourself up?" The Ghost says.

"Grenade." The man answers. "Now, sniper."

A sniper rifle materializes in his hands. He looks through the scope. "Let's see…" He searches the ship. As he searches, he sees a large Fallen issuing orders to more Fallen Captains. "Who's that?"

"Riksis, Archon of the Fallen House of Devils." The Ghost says. "Much more powerful than any Captain. If we can blow up this ship, we take him with it."

"Good." The man says as he watches Riksis walk back inside the ketch. He starts searching again. "There we go! Mark it."

A marker appears on The man's HUD. He starts running towards it. Once he's the minimum safe distance away from the explosion that will take place. "Okay, so, let's do this." The man says.

" _Remember, if you screw this up, they'll know you're here."_ The Ghost says.

"Thanks for the pep talk." The man says, sarcastically. He grabs a grenade from his belt and looks at the fuel port. He throws the grenade.

" _Holy shit, you actually did it!"_ The Ghost says just before the entire ketch explodes.

The man smirks. "I gotta get a picture of this."

"I agree." The Ghost appears in front of him. "Smile!"

And with that, The man posed with jazz hands. The Ghost saved the picture and nodded. "Now, let's see if I can contact the Tower." The Ghost's pieces float around his eye. "Hello? This is Ghost eight-two-dash-B-nine reporting into the Vanguard."

" _Cayde-6, the one and only. Whaddaya got for me, Ghost?"_ A man picks up.

"New guardian. Early signs show me that he's _definitely_ a Hunter. I have no doubts." The Ghost says. "I think you'll like this one. We'll tell you more when we get back."

" _Alright, Ghost. Sending a guardian to your location."_ Cayde says. " _Vanguard out."_

The Ghost's pieces attach to his eye at the end of the transmission. A moment passes in silence.

"To answer your question from earlier, my day's been very interesting." The man says.

"A bit late for that, now." The Ghost says.

"So, your name is a number?" The man asks.

"Most guardians name their Ghosts." The Ghost says.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." The man says. "How about 'Flame?'"

"Because of my shell color?" The Ghost asks.

The man chuckles. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, I do like it." The Ghost says. "Flame it is."

"Good. Now I can put a name to your… eye." The man says.

"Incoming guardian ship. Here's our ride." Flame says.

"Good. This place is really depressing." The man says. "Also, a bed would be nice."

" _Hello new guardian! Prepare for transmat."_ A man says over the comms. A ship hovers over The man's head.

"Transmat? What the hell is-" The man is cut off when he sees a blue light surrounding him. The next moment, he's sitting in a ship's cockpit. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, that's what I said my first time." The pilot says. He turns to face The man.

"Wait, the Exo project was a success?" The man says.

The pilot, an Exo with crimson plating with black accents and silver eyes, chuckles. "Yes it was. Name's Crux-2, but most people call me Ace." He sticks his hand out.

The man grabs his hand and shakes it. "I'm…" He trails off, realizing he does not know his name.

"Don't worry." Crux says. "Most new guardians aren't able to remember anything about their pasts, let alone their names. Happened to me, too."

"Oh…" The man says.

"How about we think of a name for you?" Crux says.

"Alright." The man agrees.

"Let's see…" Crux starts, studying his new friend. "How about…"

"Ryan." The man says.

"What?" Crux says.

"Ryan. It… it seems… right, somehow." The man says.

"Then maybe you are one of the lucky few who remember their names." Crux says. "Ryan it is, then."

"I'll log that." Flame says.

"So, Ryan, what's that fiery blaze down there?" Crux says.

"That? Oh, that used to be a Fallen ketch." Ryan says.

"You blew up a ketch?!" Crux says, surprised.

"Yeah. And I think someone important was on it…" Ryan starts off.

"Riksis, Devil Archon." Flame says.

Crux starts laughing. "Oh, you guys are awesome! Cayde's gonna love you for sure."

"So I've heard." Ryan says.

* * *

 **That's the first part of the Prologue to my new story, guys and girls. Hope you enjoyed! Two members of the fireteam are introduced here. In the next part, the final fireteam member. Remember to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **EDIT: Ryan doesn't remember anything (or, much, at least) about his past. Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.**


	2. Prologue - Part Two

_Valley of the Kings_

 _Meridian Bay, Mars_

* * *

"Guardian? Get up, Guardian!"

That was what the woman woke up to. A female voice saying that.

She opens her eyes to see a white orb floating in front of her face. "It worked! You don't know how long I've been looking for you!" The orb says.

"What are you talking about?" The woman says. She is a young woman, looking about in her twenties, with scarlet hair and sky blue eyes with Caucasian skin. "And… who am I?"

"How do I put this? You've been dead for a while." The orb says. "I have no idea who you were."

"What?!" The woman says, immediately trying to sit up, causing a lot of noise.

"Quiet!" The orb says in a hushed voice. "We're in Cabal territory. If they find you, you're not going to be able to fight them."

"Then what are we going to do?" The woman says. "And what are you?"

"Firstly, you're going to sprint to the transmat zone. Secondly, I'm your Ghost." The Ghost says.

"Okay, lead the way." The woman says.

Before she can start moving, an indistinguishable call comes from behind. "Cabal! Run!" The Ghost yells.

The woman starts running when a huge, heavily armored humanoid, who the woman assumes must be a Cabal, lands in front of her, aiming its gun at her. This causes her to stop, dead in her tracks. Two more Cabal, not as heavily armored as the first one, walk up behind her, both aiming their guns at her. The first one presses a button on its helmet.

"I am Centurion Ta'aurm. I suggest that you get down on your knees and surrender, Guardian, otherwise I will be forced to fire upon you." The Cabal says in English.

"I think it's a good idea." The Ghost says. "Only thing I can think of that gets us out of this alive."

The woman doesn't say anything, but she slowly kneels down and puts her hands behind her head.

"Wise choice, Guardian." The Centurion says. He looks to the two other Cabal behind the woman and nods to them. They take the woman's hands and cuff them behind her back. They force her to stand up and walk with them.

Then they all hear gunfire. They turn around to see a humanoid, human-sized, running toward them, holding a rifle, in armor, an orange and white helmet with one horn. He starts firing at the Cabal, who fire back. He kills the two lesser Cabal. The Centurion grabs the woman and holds her close to him, causing the humanoid to stop firing.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a stand-off." The humanoid says in a British male voice.

"Indeed." Ta'aurm says. "So, how about you walk away and I don't crush her skull?"

The man chuckles. "It's almost funny how you think you're in control of the situation." He says. He then quickly draws a sniper rifle and fires it at the Centurion's head four times in rapid succession. The four shots break through the Centurion's solar shield and blew his head off. The man then starts shooting at the incoming Cabal with an auto rifle, mowing the Cabal down like grass. When all of the Cabal are dead, he walks over to the woman. "You'd better watch yourself. Never know when that might happen. Where are your weapons, Guardian?" He asks as he helps her out of the cuffs.

"I-I don't have any." The woman says.

"I just revived her, Lord Shaxx." The Ghost says. "And might I ask why you aren't in the Tower?"

"I was checking on a recently acquired section of Mars that will be used for the Crucible called 'the Bastion.'" Shaxx explains. "I received your distress call and decided to help."

"Whatever the case may be, thank you." The woman says.

"Not a problem." Shaxx says. "Do you need a ride?"

The Ghost bobs in a nodding motion.

"Alright then." Shaxx says, holding his hand out in front of him, palm facing the sky. A Ghost materializes, floating above it.

"To the ship?" Shaxx's Ghost asks.

Shaxx nods in response. "And take them with us." He says.

His Ghost nods and dematerialzes. They are all transmatted into Shaxx's ship.

"Thank you for this, Lord Shaxx." The woman's Ghost says.

Shaxx waves it off. "Don't worry about it. I was going to head back to the Tower, anyway."

"Still, thanks." The woman says, a bit shyly.

"You're welcome." Shaxx says. "Have you come up with a name for yourself?"

"Uh… n-no." The woman says.

"Getting away from the Cabal and staying alive seemed like the priority at the time." The woman's Ghost says.

"Fair enough." Shaxx chuckles. "How about Scarlett?"

The woman thinks about it and shakes her head.

"Amber?"

Again, the woman shakes her head.

"Maybe I should stray away from basing it off of your hair color…" Shaxx says. "How about… Shannon?"

The woman thinks about it. "I like that name."

"Then Shannon it is!" Shaxx celebrates.

"I'll log this." Shannon's Ghost says.

They fly back to Earth.

* * *

 _The Tower_

 _The Last City, Earth_

* * *

Ryan lands in the Tower with Flame by his side and Crux standing behind him. "Welcome to the Last City on Earth, Ryan, and welcome to your new home, the Tower." Flame says. "Where the Guardians live."

Ryan turns to look over the balcony at the City and the huge orb floating above it. He is in awe at how large the City is. Then he hears someone fall to the floor. He quickly turns to see a woman lying on the floor. He looks up to see the man that had come with her walking away.

Ryan takes off his helmet and walks over to the woman who has no helmet on. She has scarlet hair and sky blue eyes. _She's beautiful._ Ryan thinks to himself.

"Ryan, let's go to the Hall of Guardians." Crux says. "I'm sure that the Vanguard will love to hear the news about Riksis."

"Right, just give me a moment." Ryan says. "Ma'am, need some help?" He offers his hand to the woman on the ground.

She looks at him, smiles, and takes his hand. He pulls her up off of the floor. "Thank you." She says once she is back on two feet.

"No problem." Ryan says with a smile. "What's your name, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Shannon." She says.

"Ryan." Ryan says. "Nice to meet you, Shannon."

"Nice to meet you, too, Ryan." Shannon says.

Shannon's Ghost materializes at her side. "Shannon, we should go to the Hall of Guardians to meet with the Vanguard." She says.

"Right." Shannon agrees.

"Well, looks like we're going to the same place." Ryan says. "Might as well get going."

Shannon nods, and they walk over to Crux, who then leads the way. They walk down a set of stairs in the middle of the courtyard. They then walk through a hallway. In the hallway, they see Lord Shaxx on the right, and a robot, not an Exo, on the left. They continue down the hallway and down a smaller set of stairs into a large room with a long table in the middle. There are three people standing at the table.

The man at the end of the table is the first to notice their entrance. Ryan notices that he has light-blue skin and piercing blue eyes. No hair. Wearing similar armor to that of Crux.

The first to speak was the Exo on the left side of the table. He is wearing light armor and a cloak. He has blue eyes, or optics, rather. "Ace! What've you brought for us today?!" He says.

"Well, Cayde. This is Ryan…" Crux says, motioning to Ryan. "… the new Guardian you had me pick up. And I have no clue who she is." He continues, referring to Shannon.

"I'm Shannon." She says.

"I believe Ryan has good news to share with you." Crux says.

"What would that be?" The woman standing closest to the new Guardians asks. She has no hair and black skin. Human. She is wearing violet robes.

"Well… uh…" Ryan starts.

Flame materializes in front of him. "He blew up a Devil ketch without going inside." He says, full of pride. He lets that sink in on the three Vanguards before continuing. " _And_ Devil Archon Riksis was inside at the time."

Cayde smirks.

"I don't believe you, Ghost." The woman says.

"Well believe it, Ikora. Here's the proof." With that, Flame shows the Vanguards the picture of Ryan doing jazz hands in front of the explosion.

Cayde breaks out in laughter.

"That is certainly an impressive feat." The man at the end of the table says.

"Indeed." The woman, Ikora, says, clearly satisfied with the proof.

"Nice job, Blaze!" Cayde says, pulling himself back together.

"Me?" Ryan asks.

"Yep! That's your new nickname!" Cayde says, cheerily.

"I like it." Ryan says after pondering on it.

"Good, because it's the only thing that I'm ever going to call you." Cayde says.

Shannon chuckles a bit, barely audible.

"So, did you accomplish anything, Shannon?" Ikora asks.

"Uh…" Shannon starts.

"Long story short, Lord Shaxx saved our asses from the Cabal." Shannon's Ghost says when she doesn't continue.

"So… that's a 'no,' then?" Cayde says.

Shannon's Ghost nods.

"Well, new guardians are new guardians." Cayde says. "Have you figured out what classes that you are in?"

"I'm sorry, classes?" Ryan asks. "I thought I was here to protect humanity, not get a bachelor's degree."

"Class of guardian." The man at the end of the table clarifies. "Hunter, Warlock, or Titan."

"Don't know what any of those are." Ryan says.

"Well, let's find out what classes these two are." Cayde says.

The man at the end of the table nods.

"We have a test that is guaranteed to correctly determine your class of Guardian." Ikora explains. She takes three small, glowing orbs from the table. One glows orange, one glows blue, and the other glows purple. She walks over to Ryan. "Close your eyes and concentrate. I want you to choose the two orbs that you are most drawn to. The two that feel like you were meant to choose them."

Ryan nods and closes his eyes. He takes a few deep breaths before reaching his hands out to grab two of the orbs. He opens his eyes to see that he chose the orange and blue orbs.

"Yes! I knew it!" Cayde cheers. "A Hunter!"

Ikora takes the orbs back and walks over to Shannon. "I want you to do the same."

Shannon closes her eyes and takes two orbs. She opens her eyes to see that she chose the orange and purple orbs. She looks up at Ikora to see her smiling.

"Welcome, Warlock." Ikora says.

"Wouldn't she technically be a Witch?" Ryan asks. "Wouldn't you?"

Cayde laughs when he sees the glare that Ikora sends Ryan's way.

"That… is hilarious!" Cayde says.

Ryan smirks.

Ikora and the blue-skinned man both roll their eyes. Shannon returns the orbs to Ikora, who takes them back to the table.

"Welcome, new Guardians." The blue one says. "I am Commander Zavala, leader of the Vanguard. You will be fighting against the Darkness, protecting humanity from any evils that plague the City. Using the Light of the Traveler, you will be the Guardians of the Last City."

"Come 'ere!" Cayde says to Ryan.

Ikora simply beckons Shannon.

They both walk over to their respective mentors.

"So, Blaze, I can already tell that you're my kind of guy. You show potential as a Hunter, and I can tell that you're going to do amazing things." Cayde says. "And create many explosions. That's kind of a Hunter pastime."

"Shannon, the path of a Warlock is not an easy one. A Warlock must understand her enemy, understand how to defeat her enemy, and understand what she is fighting for." Ikora explains. "But I see a light in you that I have not seen in anybody in a long time. I have confidence that you are destined for great things."

As the Warlock and Hunter Vanguards speak with their new protégés, Zavala nods at Crux, who nods and walks over to him in reply.

"Yes, Commander?" Crux asks.

"I think it's just about time that you get out in the field. You've trained enough in the Crucible. You're strong enough to finally go out there and take the fight to the Darkness." Zavala explains. "I want you to join these two new guardians. I see as much potential in them as I do in you, but they don't know as much as you. They will need someone to be their guide."

Crux nods in response.

After a few moments the three Vanguards stop talking and look to the top of the stairs.

The three guardians follow suit. They see a man in grey robes and a white mask and a black hood standing at the top of the stairs.

"Speaker, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Ikora is the first to speak, respectfully.

"I am here to speak with our two new guardians and Crux." The Speaker says. "I sensed their Light as they arrived at the Tower, and I have been keeping an eye on Crux for quite some time. Their Light shine brighter than that of any other Guardian. These three are destined for many things working together."

The Vanguards nod and look to their protégés.

Ryan shrugs and walks over to the Speaker. Shannon and Crux follow. The Speaker nods to them and starts walking through the hallway. The three Guardians follow him.

* * *

They walk through a different hallway, one leading to a place called "Tower North." Once there, they see a large room that looks like a planetarium. They walk inside, where they see a large device with a glowing orb in the center. As they enter, all three of their Ghosts materialize and float about the room. The Speaker walks up a set of stairs.

"There was a time when we were much more powerful." The Speaker says without turning to face the three. "But that was long ago. Until it wakes and finds its voice, I am the one who speaks for the Traveler. Crux, you've already heard this story, but Ryan and Shannon, you have not."

Crux nods in response, understanding.

"The Golden Age. Brought about when humans landed on Mars and discovered it." The Speaker continues, this time turning to them. "The Traveler brought about technological advancements and cured a large amount of diseases. Human lifespans tripled."

"Wow." Ryan says.

"Humans created robotic lifeforms in their image: Exos." The Speaker says, motioning to Crux. "They also explored to the Moon and other planets in the solar system, setting up colonies."

Shannon nods, taking in all of this information, not bothering to interrupt the man. Ryan, though, has other plans.

"Then what happened? The Earth doesn't exactly look all that grand anymore." He says.

The Speaker hesitates before answering the question. "The Collapse." He says in a dark tone. "The Traveler had an ancient enemy that Humanity didn't know about until it came for them: The Darkness."

"Couldn't come up with a better name than that?" Ryan says under his breath, audible only to himself.

"The Darkness sent its minions to wipe out Humanity, with multiple armies." The Speaker continues. "And now, the Darkness is coming back. We will not survive it this time."

"Its armies surround us." Crux's Ghost, who has a deep, masculine voice, says.

"The Fallen are only the beginning." Flame floats in front of Ryan.

"The same goes for the Cabal." Shannon's Ghost says.

"What was the Collapse?" Shannon asks.

The Speaker hesitates before answering. "I could tell of the great battle, centuries ago… how the Traveler was crippled. I could tell you of the power of the Darkness. There are many tales told throughout the City to frighten children. Lately those tales have stopped. Now… the children are frightened anyway." He says. "But in its dying breath, the Traveler created the Ghosts, to seek out those who can wield its light as a weapon - Guardians, to protect us, and do what the Traveler itself no longer can."

"What can we do to help?" Ryan asks, already on board.

"Fight the Darkness. Push back its armies. There are other Guardians fighting here on Earth and beyond. The three of you are meant to work together, but join the others, as well." The Speaker says. "Your Ghosts will guide you." He walks back up the stairs. "I only hope they chose wisely. For now, return to the Hall of Guardians to continue your meeting with the Vanguards."

Taking that as their cue to leave, the three turned around and started walking back to the Hall of Guardians.

"I did. I'm sure of it." Flame says.

"It doesn't matter. We're in this together now, regardless." Shannon's Ghost says.

* * *

Once they reach the Hall, they return to the Vanguards, who are all waiting patiently.

"What took you so long?!" Well, almost all of them. Cayde isn't exactly the best with patience.

Ryan smirks at his new mentor's outburst. "He really likes to talk." He rebuts. He notices that both Zavala and Ikora give him dirty looks, then Cayde bursts out laughing. Those looks immediately change their targets to the Exo Hunter.

"'He likes to talk!' Hilarious!" He says before noticing the glares. "Oh, lighten up, you two! I swear, neither one of them can ever have any fun."

Ryan smirks, making a note of that for later.

"Anyway…" Ikora starts. "Now that the two of you know the history of the City, we can get you out into the fight."

The commander nods in agreement. "We need all of the Guardians that we can get out there." He says.

"You both… know how to use a gun, right?" Cayde asks.

Ryan nods, while Shannon just looks at the floor.

"Oh boy. We've got one who doesn't know how to use a gun." Cayde says. "She's a Warlock. Your problem, Ikora."

Ikora rolls her eyes. "I'm sure one of your new teammates would be more than happy to teach you, Shannon."

Crux nods and Ryan shrugs.

"We recommend the Crucible if you ever feel the need to practice." Zavala says.

"So, I guess it's already been determined that you three are going to be a fireteam." Cayde says. "So, I know he has a ship." He points to Crux. "What about you two?"

"He flew me here." Ryan says, pointing to the Exo Titan.

"The, uh… the guy back there…" Shannon starts.

"Lord Shaxx brought us here." Her Ghost says.

Cayde sighs. "Well, since you're both new and both broke, we'll give you both some Glimmer to start you off."

Shannon gives Cayde a questioning look.

"Money." Cayde says. Shannon nods, satisfied with the answer.

Cayde continues. "You can use your Glimmer to buy ships, weapons, armor, and materials from the Tower's vendors. We encourage you to see the Gunsmith. He knows his shit."

"In terms of armor, we recommend the Cryptarch." Zavala says. "Just tell him your class and Master Rahool will give you a full set."

"As for living quarters, we'll supply you with those as well." Ikora says.

"Fight well, Guardians. Traveler's Light be with you." Zavala says.

The three Guardians walk out of the room. They have job to do.

* * *

 **That's the end of the prologue! The next update will be the first actual chapter!**

 **EDIT: Shannon doesn't know her name and Ryan doesn't remember anything about the Golden Age. Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.**


	3. MOVE! GO! GO! GO!

_Hull Breach_

 _Dreadnaught, Saturn's Rings_

 _Two years later_

* * *

"MOVE! GO! GO! GO!" Ryan yells as he runs from the Mausoleum, Shannon and Crux following shortly behind.

Behind them is a horde of Cabal and two Goliath tanks.

"These guys are _really_ mad that we stopped them from blowing the core, aren't they?!" Crux says, shooting the head off of a psion when he can.

"What makes you think that?!" Shannon asks.

"One of the legionnaires is giving me a _really_ dirty look!" Crux smirks.

Ryan chuckles at the joke. ' _Even when we're running for our lives, he can crack a joke. Hunter's gotta admire that.'_ He thinks to himself.

The three guardians approach the hole in the side of the Dreadnaught.

"Flame!" Ryan calls.

His ghost materializes in front of him.

"Transmat! NOW!" Ryan says.

The Ghosts transmat all three of the Guardians into their ship.

They all breathe a sigh of relief as they sit down in their seats.

"That…" Ryan starts.

"Don't say it, Ryan!" Shannon warns.

"That was Blazing!" Ryan says with a smirk.

Shannon gives him a disgusted scoff.

Crux starts laughing.

"Oh, come on, Shannon!" Ryan says. "You know you love me!"

"What I don't know is why." Shannon says.

"It could be my personality, my looks, or the fact that I saved you from that Hydra that one time." Ryan says, still smirking.

"Just shut up before you say the wrong thing." Shannon says.

"Alright, fine." Ryan says. "Anyway, nice job, guys! That was a good mission. You know, except for that last part where _someone_ accidentally tripped the alarm while disarming the bombs, somehow."

Crux's ghost materializes. "How was _I_ supposed to know that they had an alarm hooked up into the abort protocol?!"

"Oh, relax! I'm sure you did your best!" Crux says.

Shannon stands up and walks over to Ryan. "Either way…" She sits on his lap. "We couldn't have done it without our leader."

"You give me too much credit, Shannon." Ryan says. "If you hadn't pulled out that nova bomb on the fire guy, I would've been a goner."

"Whoa! If you two are gonna… you know… do it out, can you do it out in your quarters back at the tower?" Crux says.

"Dude, shut up. We aren't even engaged yet!" Ryan says. _Key word being 'yet.'_ He thinks to himself.

"I know, I know. Just, don't scare me like that." Crux says.

Shannon rolls her eyes. Ryan smirks and starts making out with his girlfriend. This catches her off guard and she sits there in shock for a moment or so, then starts to return Ryan's affection.

"Really, guys? Really?" Crux says. "Onyx, get us to the Tower."

"You got it." Crux's ghost says before dematerializing. The ship enters warp mode and blasts off back to Earth as the two humans make out.

* * *

 _The Tower_

 _The Last City, Earth_

* * *

The three guardians transmat out of their ship and into the Tower. They split up, each with their own person to see. Ryan walks over to Master Rahool.

"Ah! Ryan! It's good to see you my friend!" The Cryptarch says. "What can I do for you?"

"Is it ready?" Ryan asks the Awoken man.

Rahool grins and walks over to his table. He reaches into the drawer where there is a tiny box, amongst other things. He takes the box and hands it to Ryan. "Good as new, my friend." He says. "It looks as if it was still the Golden Age."

Ryan opens the box to see a golden engagement ring with a scarlet-colored ruby in the middle. He smiles seeing it. "She's going to love it. Thanks, Master Rahool."

"Not a problem." Rahool says.

Ryan walks to Tower North, to the Speaker's place.

"Ah. Ryan. It's good to see you." The Speaker says. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you, uh…" Ryan starts, shows him the box. "Can you do that _thing_ we talked about?"

"Of course. Can I see the ring?" The Speaker says.

Ryan nods and hands him the box.

"I should have it done in an hour." The Speaker says.

"Thanks." Ryan says. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." The Speaker says.

Ryan walks away from Tower North and heads to the Hall of Guardians. He sees Zavala speaking with Shaxx about something concerning New Monarchy. He couldn't make out the details. Shaxx notices Ryan and points him out to Zavala, who says goodbye to Shaxx and walks back to his spot at the table. Ryan notices that Ikora is already in her usual place, but he can't find Cayde anywhere.

"Where's Cayde?" Ryan asks.

"Probably flirting with Holliday." Ikora says.

"Sorry I'm late! I had some important business with the Shipwright." Cayde walks in.

"Called it." Ikora mutters.

"Actually Cayde, you're right on time." Zavala says.

"Really? Then I need to go do something for about five minutes." Cayde turns around and starts walking away from the table.

"Cayde." Zavala says.

"Fine!" Cayde turns again and walks over to his spot at the table.

"So, anyway. Blaze, report." Zavala says.

"My team and I were successful in preventing the Cabal from blowing the Dreadnaught up. The Shield Brothers also decided to take a nice, endless vacation to Hell." Ryan says, earning a grin from Cayde. "Though, while activating the abort protocol, Onyx tripped an alarm, causing a horde of Cabal to chase after us as we ran to the Hull Breach. I'd recommend waiting around fifteen minutes before sending any Guardians back to that Hellhole."

"Thank you for the rather _Hunterly_ report, Blaze." Zavala says.

"' _Hunterly_?' Is that a word?" Cayde says.

"It is now." Ikora states.

"I like it!" Cayde says.

"You would." Ikora sighs.

"Dismissed, Blaze." Zavala says.

"Nice talking to you, too, Commander." Ryan says under his breath, walking away from the Hall of Guardians.

He walks over to his dorm, where Flame transmats his armor to the armor stand in the room. Ryan has on a red tee-shirt and blue jeans. He's wearing sneakers and a pair of sunglasses hangs from the neck of his shirt.

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ryan calls.

The door opens to reveal Cayde standing there.

"So, how pissed were they?" Cayde asks.

Ryan chuckles. "Pretty freakin' pissed. They even sent out two Goliath tanks to take us out after we crashed their party."

" _Two_?!" Cayde says.

"Yeah." Ryan says as he jumps onto his bed. "It was Blazing!"

"I'm sure it was, Blaze." Cayde chuckles. "So, how're things with Shannon?"

"Fine, fine. Y'know. Love and all that." Ryan says, a little awkwardly.

"No, I don't know. I'm a robot, remember?" Cayde says.

"Well then, love is when two people like each other as more than just friends…" Ryan starts.

"Whoa! I didn't ask for a lecture!" Cayde says.

Ryan chuckles. "Anyway, I just got the ring from Rahool and I gave it to the Speaker."

"Why'd you give it to him?" Cayde asks.

"I'll tell you later." Ryan says.

"Ooookayyy?" Cayde says.

"Anyway, what can I do you for, Cayde?" Ryan says.

"Just a small favor." Cayde says.

"What is it?" Ryan asks.

"Eris is bugging me about the Court of Oryx. She wants me to sent a team of guardians with a few runes to kill Oryx's lieutenants. Do you think Fireteam Inferno could do it?" Cayde asks.

Ryan smirks. "You betcha!"

"Good to hear!" Cayde says. "I'll tell Eris that Inferno's on it and get those runes for you."

"Thanks, Cayde." Ryan says.

"No problem. The least I can do for getting her off my back." Cayde says before walking out.

"Alright. Flame, tell the team to meet me i-" Ryan starts.

"I'd recommend waiting around fifteen minutes before sending any Guardians back to that Hellhole." Ryan stops when he hears his own voice saying that. He sees Flame playing a recording of him at the Vanguard Table.

"Right." Ryan says. "Perhaps tell them to meet me at the usual spot in ten minutes."

"A great idea, Ryan. Perhaps Fireteam Inferno should wait a little longer. They might recognize you guys." Flame suggests.

"Tell them to meet me there in fifteen minutes." Ryan says.

"Now you're thinking with logic." Flame says.

"Oh, shut up." Ryan says.

* * *

 **Alright. Sorry that took so long guys! I was working on another story. Anyway, here's the first actual chapter of The Spirit Crushers.**


	4. Jack's Fault

_Court of Oryx_

 _Dreadnaught_

 _Saturn's Rings_

* * *

"Kill the Taken to take down that shield!" Ryan calls to his teammates.

"Got it!" Crux and Shannon both respond.

Ryan takes out his Hawkmoon and starts shooting away at the Taken Cabal and Taken Hive that are defending the Taken Bracus Horu'usk.

"Is this the guy Oryx took earlier when we were looking for the rupture?" Crux asks as he shoots everyone down with his Hard Light.

"Nope. That was a Primus. This guy's only a Bracus." Shannon says as she uses The Jade Rabbit to carefully pick off the Taken one-by-one.

The Bracus's shield goes down and Shannon quickly takes out her Queen's Choice sidearm and fires three shots into his head, killing him. His body disappears in a swirl of Taken energy.

"Alright." Ryan says, holstering his gun. "That's all of the runes. Flame, who's the winner?"

Flame materializes next to Ryan as the other two members of the fireteam form a circle around him with the Hunter.

"Well, based on my excellent scorekeeping, the guardian who got the least amount of killing blows was…" Flame starts. "... Ace, with seven."

"Oh! Come on!" Crux shouts, enraged. "No fair! This is rigged!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Flame says. "And the guardian with the most killing blows is…" He adds a drum roll sound effect. "... Shannon, the nicknameless Inferno, with ten blows!"

"Whoo!" Shannon fires a few celebratory shots into the air.

"And that leaves me with eight." Ryan says. "Congrats, Shannon. You win."

"So, how do we wanna pass the rest of the time?" Crux asks.

"Well, we could…" Ryan starts before Flame starts beeping.

"You should get off the floor before the Hive magic kicks in." The Ghost says.

As if on cue, the floor beneath them turns green with damaging Hive magic.

Ryan is the first off the floor, double jumping to safety. Crux is next, using his lift to get up quickly. Shannon is last, slowly gliding onto the platform.

"Also, I got a call." Flame says. "It's Cayde."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put him through." Ryan says.

"Hey, Inferno!" A Hologram of Cayde-6, who is as cheery as ever, appears. "Can you come back to the Tower? We need to speak with Blaze." Cayde asks.

"Sure thing, Cayde." Ryan says.

"Alright, great! See you in a bit! Cayde-6 out." Cayde ends the message.

"Alright. Flame, pull the ship out front. We'll head back to the Hull Breach." Ryan says.

"Alright." Flame says before dematerializing.

"Well, we should get going, then." Shannon begins to walk to the Hull Breach.

"Actually, we've got five minutes to kill." Crux says.

"What?" Shannon asks.

"You mean you don't know?" Ryan asks. "Everyone knows that when Cayde asks for you, you show up five minutes late."

"Why?" Shannon asks.

"Because he's always five minutes late, and just standing there for five minutes in front of Ikora and Zavala is pretty awkward. Believe me, I should know." Crux says.

Shannon raises an eyebrow at the Titan before sighing. "Alright, that's fair."

"So, I'd say we have time for a few patrols." Ryan says.

"Sure thing." Crux says.

Shannon nods.

"Then let's do it." Ryan says, shooting the Wizard creeping up behind him in the head five times. "Didn't stand a chance."

"Ready yourselves for a fight, Guardians." Shannon's Ghost materializes. "We've got incoming Hive, Cabal, and Taken."

"Looks like patrols will have to wait." Shannon says.

Ryan turns around to see an Echo of Oryx with a horde of Hive, Taken, and even Cabal Skyburners, who are willing to work with the Hive and Taken to take out the Guardians that stopped their efforts, behind it.

"I will take your Light!" It says.

"Well, they won't die anytime soon if we just stand here." Ryan says, reloading his Hawkmoon. "Time for a Blaze of glory!"

"He really likes playing on that nickname, huh?" Shannon's Ghost says.

"You have no idea, Aqua." Shannon replies to the Ghost she named Aqua, readying The Jade Rabbit. "You have no idea."

"To be fair, he got that one from Lord Shaxx." Crux says, reloading his Hard Light.

* * *

 **Read my Destiny Oneshot "One of Those Days" to see what happens with Cayde.**

* * *

 _The Tower_

 _An hour later…_

* * *

Ryan is sprinting out of the Hall of Guardians with the voice of a screaming Cayde behind him. Once out the Hall, he stops to catch his breath.

"Blaze?" He hears someone say. He looks up to see an Awoken female Titan with bright purple hair and piercing yellow eyes looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Winter." He greets, still trying to catch his breath. "How… how are you?"

"Forget me, what happened in there?" The Guardian, whose name is Winter, asks.

"Zavala… brought up the Dare to Cayde." Ryan answers. "That never ends well."

"I'll have to take your word for it." Winter says. "You need water?"

"No… I'm… I'm good." Ryan says between breaths. "I think."

"Come on. Shannon would kill me if she found out I left you like this." Winter says.

"Thank you." Ryan says.

"Don't mention it." Winter says.

* * *

"He's actually planning on proposing to her, soon?" A female Exo Warlock asks. She has sky-blue plating with white accents and yellow eyes.

"Yeah. I know. It's crazy!" Crux says. "I hardly believed it when he told me, but then he showed me the ring."

The other guardian chuckles. "That's great for Blaze. I hope Shannon says 'yes.'"

"Sky, have you _seen_ the two of them together?" Crux asks. "She's _gonna_ say 'yes.' Trust me."

"Alright, that's fair, that's fair." The Warlock, whose name is Sky-1, laughs. "Anyway, I gotta go. I have a study session with her and Ikora soon."

"Alright. See ya, sis." Crux waves.

"See you, bro." Sky salutes before walking away.

Onyx materializes over Crux's shoulder. "Is it bad that she, a Warlock, salutes more often than you, a Titan?"

"Probably." Crux shrugs. "But, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Guess not." Onyx says.

* * *

Shannon is walking to the Tower's archives, Aqua floating above her shoulder.

"Red! Is that you?!" She hears calling out to her.

She shakes her head and sighs. "I'm not escaping that nickname, am I?" She turns around to see a male human Warlock running her way. He has blond hair and forest-green eyes.

"Nope! When I give someone a nickname, I stick with it!" The man says cheerfully.

Shannon gives a small chuckle. "It's good to see you, Jack."

"It's good to see you, too, Red." The man, Jack, says. "It's been awhile."

"It has, hasn't it?" Shannon says. "What've you been up to?"

"Not much. A little studying, a little guardianing, a little pissing Eris off." Jack says.

"Speaking of that, I was walking past her booth one day, and I think she was putting a Hive curse on you." Shannon says. "I told Ikora about it. I don't know if it was true or not."

Jack laughs. "That wouldn't surprise me."

* * *

"... and after shooting the thing's head off, he turns to me and says 'What? Someone had to make him shut up!'" Winter laughs.

Ryan laughs, too. "Sounds like a good time. Too bad I missed it."

"I swear, he may be a Warlock, but sometimes he acts _so much_ like a Hunter." Winter says.

The two are in a cafe in the City eating lunch.

"So… you got the ring?" Winter asks.

Ryan chuckles. "Yes. I have the ring."

Flame takes this as his cue to materialize and take out the ring Ryan got from the Cryptarch and gave to the Speaker.

"So pretty…" Winter says, mesmerized by it.

Ryan raises an eyebrow at her when she doesn't stop staring at it. "Uh… Winter? You okay?"

"Huh?" She looks at Ryan. "Oh, right, sorry. I'm fine."

"Okay, just making sure." Ryan says.

"Anyway, she's gonna love it." Winter says.

"I'm well aware." Ryan laughs.

"When are you gonna propose?" Winter asks.

"Well, Oryx is still a problem, so… probably after he's gone." Ryan says.

"Alright." Winter says. "That's fair."

"Ryan, we should get ready for Inferno's next mission." Flame says.

Ryan sighs. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Aw… don't leave!" Winter pouts.

"Sorry, it seems important." Ryan says. "You don't mind paying, do you?"

"As long as you make it up to me." Winter says.

"I will. Thanks, Winter." Ryan says. "See you later!" He runs out of the cafe.

"See you!" Winter calls after him. "And be careful!"

* * *

Ryan arrives back at the tower, taking out his Hawkmoon. "Flame, stow this. Equip Lord of Wolves. If we _are_ going against Cabal, we'll need Devil's Touch."

Flame materializes, stows the Hawkmoon, and equips the Lord of Wolves. "What primary?"

"Stolen Pride." Ryan says.

"Got it." Flame says before equipping Ryan's Stolen Pride hand cannon, the gun appearing on the side of Ryan's leg in its holster.

Ryan walks to the Tower Hangar.

"Ryan!" He hears the Shipwright call out to him.

"Amanda." He turns to face the blond mechanic. "How are you?"

"Good as I can be." Holliday says. "The Phoenix is ready to go when you need her."

"That's great, 'cause we'll be needing her soon." Ryan says. "Weapons systems operational?"

"Yep." Amanda nods. "You gonna need 'em?"

"Maybe. You can never be too sure with the Cabal." Ryan says.

"Isn't your mission on Earth?" Amanda asks, confused.

"Yep." Ryan confirms.

"The Cabal are on Earth?!" Holliday almost screams.

"SHHHHHH!" Ryan hushes the shipwright. "We don't want to cause a scene."

"Right." Amanda says. "But are they?"

"Maybe. That's all I'm allowed to say on the matter." Ryan says.

"Alright, that's fair." Amanda says. "Well, good luck, then."

"Thanks, Amanda." Ryan says.

"No problem." The Shipwright says before turning to a Frame that walked up to her.

"I actually beat Shannon?" Ryan spins around to see Crux standing there with Onyx floating above his shoulder.

"He actually beat me?" Shannon jogs over.

"Apparently." Ryan says.

"It must be Jack's fault. He kept me for so long." Shannon says.

"Sure, blame it on Jack instead of admitting that I actually beat you to the hangar for once." Crux says.

"Sure, I will." Shannon says, sticking her tongue out at Crux.

"If I had a tongue, I'd be sticking it right back out at you." Crux says.

"Aren't the two of you cute?" Ryan jokes.

"Sweetie, you know I love you, right?" Shannon asks.

"I know that as much as I know that I love you back." Ryan says.

"Right, so can you please shut up?" Shannon says.

Ryan pretends to think about it before saying, "No."

"Worth a shot." Shannon sighs.

Crux chuckles.

"Alright, Inferno. We have a mission to start." Flame says.

"Right. Let's get to the Phoenix." Ryan says.

* * *

 **Whoa. Well, there's chapter two!**

…

 **After a year.**

 **Sorry that took so long, everyone. SERIOUS writer's block. And, y'know, life also happened. I was gonna write more, but then I was like "Y'know what? I should probably get something out so that people know I'm alive." Which, by the way, I AM alive. Anyway, I'll see you guys around.**


End file.
